1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, more particularly to a cylinder lock with a simplified structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Locks are widely used and have been developed into different types for different purposes, for example a cylinder lock as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10. The cylinder lock tends to lock without using a key and includes a tubular housing (90), a fixed hollow cylinder (60), a rotatable hollow cylinder (80) and a locking bar (70).
The fixed hollow cylinder (60) has an end surface, a spring-loaded retaining element (61) disposed in the fixed hollow cylinder (60) and multiple bores (62) formed in the end surface. Each of the bores (62) has a tumbler pin (621) and a tumbler spring (620) held inside.
The rotatable hollow cylinder (80) has multiple holes (81) formed longitudinally through the rotatable hollow cylinder (80). Each of the holes (81) has a bolt (810) held inside.
The locking bar (70) is mounted through the rotatable hollow cylinder (80) and the fixed hollow cylinder (60) coaxially in the housing (90) and has an outer surface, a latching end, an actuated end, a guide pin (71), a resilient element (74), a slot (73) and a positioning hole (72) formed on the outer surface. The guide pin (71) is mounted securely on the rotatable hollow cylinder (80) and received slidably in the slot (73) in the locking bar (70) so as to enable synchronous rotation and relative sliding movement of the rotatable hollow cylinder (80) and the locking bar (70). The resilient element (74) is mounted in the locking bar (70), which is retained by the guide pin (71) and biases the actuated end of the locking bar (70).
The actuated end of the locking bar (70) can be pushed to move inward to make the latching end of the locking bar (70) extends out from the housing (90). When the latching end extends to a predetermined distance, the retaining element (61) engages with the positioning hole (72) of the locking bar (70) so as to locate the locking bar (70) in a locked position.
Certainly, the cylinder lock aforementioned is able to lock without using a key. However, with such a complicated structure of the conventional cylinder lock, the fabrication of the cylinder lock is difficult and costly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cylinder lock to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.